Quel combat, Potter
by Vacarmes
Summary: Et puis ta présence s'est éloigné de moi. Et je n'ai plus ressenti que ce vide, celui qui m'habite depuis quelques années. Quel combat, Harry.


**_Disclamer :_** _Les personnages sont toujours à J.K Rowling, les petits chaaats ! _

_**Petite note :** Alors bon, je sais que vous attendez la suite de mes fanfics et que je sors des trucs Drarry que quasiment plus personne ne lis mais au cas où, il pourrait servir à quelqu'un et puis ça me fait du bien de les publier. De plus, ce petit OS date d'il y a quelques années, je viens de le corriger et le clôturer ahaha, alors bon il est peut-être pas ouf. Bonne lecture les petits chats._

**H.D**

Je suis là, appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo des toilettes. Ma cravate gît parterre, arraché sauvagement par mes soins, sans aucune cérémonie. J'ai ouvert ma chemise d'un coup de main : j'étouffais, j'étais enserré par ce morceau de tissus. Puis, je ne sais plus comment, je me suis retrouvé avec de l'eau plein le visage et les cheveux horriblement trempés. J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme, de n'être plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Pleurer de honte. Pleurer de culpabilité. Pleurer de peur. Pleurer parce que je suis un incapable.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, Malfoy.

Sa voix froide résonne à travers toutes les toilettes. Je sais très bien qui il est mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder à travers le miroir avec la surprise teintant mes yeux, teintant mon visage. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il me suive à travers Poudlard pour m'aider, pour me sortir de là, de ce piège infernal qu'est devenu ma vie. Mais en même temps, je priais pour qu'il ne me coure pas après, pour qu'il ne découvre pas quels actes horribles j'ai eu l'erreur et l'audace de commettre. Mais Potter, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Mais Potter, je ne suis pas né du même côté que toi.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait, à Katie Bell.

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'enfonce des clous, dans le cœur, dans la tête, à chaque phrase. Je sens chez lui la froideur, la colère et la haine qu'il a mon égard. Pourquoi, Potter, es-tu capable d'aider et de pardonner tout le monde, tout le monde sauf moi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas remarquer que j'ai besoin de toi, l'élu, le sauveur, le héros du monde sorcier ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu par voir que derrière cette apparence méprisable, qu'est « Malfoy », je suis aussi « Draco » et que j'ai horriblement et affreusement besoin de toi ? Tout aurait été si simple si cela tu avais serré ma fiche main en première année.

Alors, comme d'habitude, comme toujours, je n'ai pas la force de parler. De te parler. Je fais ce pourquoi je suis le plus fort : je me défile à coup de sortilège. Mais, cette fois n'est pas comme les autres. Toi, tu es là pour me tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Pour me supprimer de ta vie et de celle des autres. Et moi, je lance tous ces sorts dans le seul but de me défendre et de te fuir. Et, je sais que cette fois c'est probablement la dernière fois que l'on va se battre comme-cela. Je sais que cette fois, un de nous y laissera la vie. Et je sais aussi que cette fois, je n'ai pas la moindre chance contre toi, toi qui es là, avec la ferme intention de me tuer. Je le vois dans ton regard et le sens dans tes sortilèges.

Je vois ta tête dépasser et je jette un sort. J'espère que tu te protèges bien. Puis, je m'accroupie et je sais que tu vas finir par le faire aussi parce que tu es intelligent, et parce que je sais que tu aurais dû finir à Serpentard. Tu nous connais, je sais que tu te bats comme nous, Potter. Tu t'abaisses enfin et je te lance un autre sort. A grande vitesse je me relève, mes jambes commencent à courir seules, les sorts fussent à travers les toilettes. Quelque chose me sert le cœur de nous voir comme ça, de nous voir l'un contre l'autre encore une fois. Dans une autre vie, peut-être que tu aurais serré ma main, peut-être que ça m'aurait sauvé parce que là …

C'est là que ça arrive.

Je l'ai senti, Harry. Cette fin qui est proche, ce quelque chose qui s'accroche fermement à toi, à ton cœur, ton âme, à mes tripes, Potter. Qui ne veux pas te laisser partir, te laisser fuir. Cette chose qui veut te rappeler que c'est maintenant, que tu n'as plus aucune chance. C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Je croise ton regard un tout petit instant et je suis paralysé, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur, Harry, très peur. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant.

« Sectum Sempra ! »

Le sortilège m'atteint et je vole à terre, je m'écrase sur le dos, à même le sol. Je suis sûr qu'une espèce de sourire misérable flotte sur mes lèvres et je me sens étrangement bien. Soudainement je me sens libéré de toutes choses et je ne pense plus à rien. Ni à cette foutu mission de meurtre. Ni à toi et tes yeux verts. Ni à la guerre. Ni à toi et ta colère au fond de tes iris, au fond de ton cœur envers moi. Ni au déshonneur de ma chute auprès de la famille Malfoy. Ni à toi et à tes préjudices ridicules. Ni aux pleures de ma mère quand elle saura. Ni à toi et toi. Je ne pense plus à toi, Harry, pendant un cours instant.

Pourtant il aura fallu que tu te précipites sur moi, les yeux emplis de larmes, le visage ronger par la culpabilité et le désespoir, pour me faire reprendre conscience et pour, de nouveau, penser à toi. Pour de nouveau penser à la guerre. Pour de nouveau penser à l'échec de cette mission. Pour de nouveau penser au sang des victimes innocentes. Pour de nouveau penser correctement. Pour de nouveau croiser tes yeux et me rappeler à quel point je suis désespéré et à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, Harry.

J'entends de loin la porte s'ouvrir précipitamment et la grande cape noire de Serverus vole jusqu'à moi. Vaguement je comprends qu'il t'ordonne de partir et je vois que tu le repousses, que tu persistes pour rester mais Rogue est aussi têtu que toi, Harry. Ecoute-le, pour moi, s'il te plaît au moins cette fois.

Et pourtant, tu ne fais aucuns gestes, tu restes juste au-dessus de moi à me regarder avec tes yeux verts. Ta main touche ma joue et j'ai envie de hurler. Hurler de joie, hurler de bonheur et pourtant, le souffle me reste coincé dans la gorge et rien ne sort. Aucun son, juste ma respiration hiératique et catastrophique. Je sens mes yeux se fermés. Et, juste ton cri prononçant mon prénom m'atteint, avant que je tombe dans l'inconscience ou dans la mort. Qu'en sais-je, réellement ?

Un courant électrique m'a parcouru quelques secondes après et j'ai su je ne sais comment, que c'était tes lèvres qui se posaient sur mon front. Et puis ta présence s'est éloigné de moi. Et je n'ai plus ressenti que ce vide, celui qui m'habite depuis quelques années. Quel combat, Harry.


End file.
